


Heaven Forgive Us

by aeonouji



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Gods are cruel to the kindest people.And they torture those who don't deserve it.





	Heaven Forgive Us

“That'll be all for tonight Berkut,” Eclat attempted with a flush running across their face and giggle in their throat. Shyly, they push him away as he leans in for a kiss. A smile ghosting on their features as they place two fingers against his lips. He kisses the two fingers placed against his lips. As he pulls away, he sighs.  
“You won't invite me in..?” His brows furrowed as he steps away.  
“Tomorrow night,” Eclat assures. They pull on his sleeve and kiss his cheek. Just barely missing his lips. As they step back, Berkut smirks but walks away. As they shut the door behind them, they cover their face with their palms and smile.  
Tonight was bliss.  
After a strenuous meeting, Berkut had offered Eclat a solitary picnic in the middle of a flower field. And, nary a mention of All or his companions. They even kissed in the middle of the field amongst other things. And it was absolutely wonderful. He was an absolute prince charming. It was a dream come true. Gods, they were very lucky to have a lover like Berkut. They put their hands down briefly enough to notice the stranger in their room.  
A fully armored Xander stands before them. The glare in his eyes is blatant and familiar. Oh gods, he was Embla’s contracted Xander..! They had to scream for help! Before they can open their mouth, Xander holds Siegfried to their throat. They back up against the door. Frightened, they try to grab something-- anything to fight against him.  
“Make any sort of movement and you die here.”  
“...Xander, why-- how did you get in?”  
“Silence, you're coming with me.”  
Hurriedly, they throw anything at him and move away from the blade. He grabs them by their shirt and throws them up against a bookshelf. They groan as the wind is knocked out of them. He points the blade dangerously close to their throat now.  
They guffaw. False bravado. Still with the blade at their throat, they speak. Someone was bound to come and check in on them. They always check on them to make sure they're eating. They speak up, “Over my dea-- agh!” Xander punches them in the stomach. As they get thrown back, they knock down a stack of books. They've never been hit so hard before.  
Their vision blacks out.

Xander carries them over his shoulder and throws them to Berkut. The Summoner of Askr was light and weak. Berkut sneers at the weight placed on his horse. He clicks his teeth but says nothing nonetheless. He just glares at the unconscious summoner.  
Stealthily, they go through the forest to return back to Embla.

He knocks on the door to receive no response. Strange, Eclat answers usually upon hearing someone at the door. He shrugs and turns the doorknob. The door is unlocked and ajar. With an eerie creak, he balances a tray in one hand as he walks in. Berkut isn't sure why he feels such unease. He was just giving Eclat food in case they hadn't eaten yet since the afternoon.  
As he enters he finds the room is disarray. Books on the floor and the room torn asunder. He nearly drops the tray as he places it on a close by table. He searches for any trace of them but find nothing. Quickly, he runs out of the room. He makes no effort to close the door behind him. He dashes out all but screaming for Eclat. Soon enough, Alphonse and Sharena peek out of their rooms to see what the ruckus is about.  
“You-- Eclat is-!”  
Alphonse calmly approaches and asks, “What is wrong with Eclat?”  
“Someone has taken Eclat!” The look on his face is surely something mixed of anger and genuine fear. He's out of breath from running. He's frightened of what has happened to Eclat. He was the last to see them. And now they disappeared into the night.  
He internally prays to the gods to ensure their safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for Askr and Embla having multiple versions of heroes like in game. And Embla had the bad versions of heroes/not as emotionally sound versions. And Surtr wants to make the summoner suffer by using the hero they love to emotionally break them. Veronica doesn't care bc she wants to see them break at her power's hand.


End file.
